1. Technical Field
The subject matter of this disclosure relates generally to computer-implemented human resource management for an enterprise.
2. Background of the Related Art
Enterprise Human Resource (HR) management often is a manually intensive process that requires a great deal of administration and paperwork. The problem is especially acute with respect to complex health care benefits, as enterprise employees are often provided an opportunity to select from numerous benefit plans, each with highly distinct, yet different options. HR managers that are tasked with designing, sourcing and managing benefits packages must also be able to organize that information and make it available and accessible to enterprise employees, a task that is often quite difficult because such information typically is maintained manually. Indeed, when an HR manager is asked by an employee or senior management to provide information on some employee-specific benefit (such as described in a Summary Plan Description (SPD)) or a vendor contract, often the desired information must be located manually. In addition, HR managers must also be able to establish that their operations (and the information provided to eligible employees) satisfy all legal and audit control requirements.
To streamline this process, it is known in the prior art to provide an enterprise with a “hosted” Human Resource (HR) solution that helps the enterprise manage the enterprise's HR programs and vendors. This type of solution may be provided as a “cloud” or so-called software-as-a-service (SaaS) offering. Such technology-enabled services typically centralize an enterprise's HR content into a single managed repository to automate the entire HR supplier management process. The solution may include appropriate computing resources to support procurement, contract, summary plan descriptions, organization negotiations, merger and acquisition and vendor management, data analytics, among others. A managed solution of this type may also automate labor-intensive tasks and streamline day-to-day operations.
While a managed solution provides significant advantages, there remains a need to provide enhancements to such services to simplify their use by employees and to enhance the administrative reporting capabilities. This disclosure addresses this need.